


마이 이몰탈 - if you

by Telefonbox



Category: YG Entertainment | YG Family, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Crack, M/M, Memes, YGkook, i'm procrastinating an essay, summary and title by @aamberderu, yg is aged down obviously
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-26
Updated: 2016-08-26
Packaged: 2018-08-11 04:49:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7877212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Telefonbox/pseuds/Telefonbox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jeon Jungkook, 16 years old, and his best friend Kim Taehyung, 17, are not like the other kids at school. Following their first year at high school they face a variety of difficulties, enemies and experience their first true love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Hi my name is Jungkook Dark'ness Dementia Raven Jeon and i have short ebony black hair (that's how I got my name) with purple streaks and red tips that reaches my mid-neck and icy black eyes like limpid night sky and a lot of people tell me i look like GD hyung (AN: if u don't know who he is get the hell out of here!).  
I'm not related to Kim JongKook but i wish i was because hes a major fucking hottie.  
I'm a vampire but my teeth are straight and white (unlike me). I have pale white skin. I'm also a witch ,and i go to a magic school called BIGHIT in Korea where I'm in the seventh year (i'm seventeen). I'm a goth (in case you couldn't tell) and i wear mostly black. I love hot topic and i buy all my clothes from there.  
For example today i was wearing a black corset with matching lace around it and a black leather mini pants, pink fishnets and black combat boots. I was wearing black lipstick, white foundation ,black eyeliner and red eye shadow. I was walking outside BIGHIT. It was snowing and raining so there was no sun, which i was very happy about. A lot of preps stared at me. I put up my middle finger at them.  
"Hey Jeon!" shouted a voice. I looked up. It was.....Yang Hyunsuk!  
"Waht's up hyung?" I asked.  
"Nothing." he said shyly.  
But then, i heard my friends call me and i had to go away.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this is how far I've come stay tuned 4 moa xoxo (Gossip Girl™ No copyright infringement intended.)

The next day i woke up in my bedroom.  
It was snowing and raining again. I opened the door of my coffin and drank some blood from a bottle I had.  
My coffin was black ebony and inside it was hot pink velvet with black lace on the ends.  
I got out of my coffin and took of my giant BIGBANG t-shirt which i used for pajamas. Instead, I put on a black leather onesie, a pentagram necklace, combat boots and black fishnets on. I put four pairs of earrings in my pierced ears, and put my hair in a kind of messy style.  
My friend, Taehyung (AN: Amber dis u!) woke up then and grinned at me.  
He flipped his short neck length raven black hair with pink streaks and opened his also night sky black eyes.  
He put on his Meme t-shirt with a black mini, fishnets and pointy high-heeled boots. We put on our makeup (black lipstick white foundation and black eyeliner).  
"OMFG ,I saw you talking to Yang Hyunsuk yesterday!" he said excitedly.  
"Yeah? So?" I said, blushing.  
"Do you like hyung?" he asked as we went out of the Emo common room and into the great canteen.  
"No I fucking dont!" I shouted.  
"Yeah right!" he exclaimed. Just then , YG walked up to me.  
"Hi" he said.  
"Hi" i replied flirtily.  
"Guess what." he said.  
"What?" I asked. "Well ,BigBang are having a concert in Seoulsmade." he told me.  
"Oh.My. Fucking. GD!" I screamed. I love BB. They are my favourite band, besides Epik High.  
"Well....do you want to go with me?" he asked.  
I gasped.


End file.
